


urubu

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: Um acontecimento súbito desestabiliza o cotidiano construído cuidadosamente para encobrir algo doloroso.  Mas as forças subterrâneas emergem, e arrebatam quem estiver preparado ou não.





	urubu

**Author's Note:**

> Conto escrito para o [Desafio 3 - Terror Makabresku: uma imagem, mil sustos](https://www.wattpad.com/story/126150654-concursos-terrorlp); do perfil @terrorlp. A imagem escolhida está no início do capítulo.

 

Era quinta, ou terça. Estava quente, era umas 4 da tarde. O ônibus cheio e eu, de pé, vi um homem bêbado entrar com seu chapéu com penas. Uma passageira que tinha entrado antes disse que ele não estava bêbado, que ele era assim mesmo. Só quando ele cumprimentou o cobrador é que percebemos o que estava acontecendo. O cobrador mantinha os punhos fechados, fazia força e emitia sons guturais sem abrir a boca, olhava para o nada. Um passageiro disse que ele estava engasgando. Os passageiros gritaram para o motorista parar o ônibus, que o cobrador estava passando mal. O cobrador então pendeu a cabeça pra frente e permaneceu sentado, desmaiado. Uma mulher atrás de mim disse para alguém fazer alguma coisa. Os passageiros gritavam para o motorista que o cobrador estava passando mal e ele estacionou. No fundo do ônibus, uma mulher disse que estava chamando o SAMU. Uma outra, que estava sentada perto do cobrador, disse que não se deve mexer em quem está tendo um treco. Um terceiro disse que precisávamos de dois homens para tirá-lo de lá, por causa do tamanho do homem. A mulher atrás de mim me puxou para que o cobrador tivesse espaço, estava muito abafado no ônibus. O motorista tinha descido para falar no celular, com o SAMU ou com a empresa, e voltou para atender os gritos dos passageiros do fundo que o xingavam de filho da puta e pediam para ele abrir as portas. O passageiro que disse que o cobrador tinha engasgado contava para alguém que viu o cobrador comendo bolacha e achou que ele estava engasgando. A mulher atrás de mim foi até o cobrador, que estava roxo, e começou a fazer massagem cardíaca e respiração boca-a-boca. A mulher que disse que não se deve mexer na pessoa em casos assim segurava o rosto do homem, para ele poder respirar. Alguém disse que a cor dele estava voltando. Um outro ônibus estacionava atrás de nós e os passageiros que tinha descido avisaram o outro motorista do problema. Os que estava na calçada sinalizavam para que os que ainda não haviam descido que o motorista do ônibus de trás tinha aberto as portas para que pudéssemos seguir viagem. 

Antes de eu entrar no segundo ônibus, dois motociclistas do SAMU tinha chegado. Eles entraram no ônibus e pediram para que as mulheres descessem. Eles o tiraram da cadeira e o deitaram no chão. Vi a mulher que estava atrás de mim cuspir antes de eu subir no segundo ônibus. 

Era terça, lembrei agora. Fazia uma semana que você tinha sido internado. Antes de dormir, senti a garganta coçar. Achei que era gripe, mas ao tossir, tirei uma pequena pena da garganta. Faz o quê, uns 10, 9 anos que eu não vomito pássaros?  A gente tinha se encontrado pessoalmente, na época que você usava outro nome e eu vomitei uma pequena andorinha quando cheguei em casa, acho que nunca te contei isso. Eu até te falei da minha condição quando você me contou da sua, pouco antes de começarmos a namorar, mas você nunca teve de lidar com aves indesejadas no meio da noite.   Mas a de terça não veio neste dia. Na quarta, fui pra faculdade e senti cheiro de morte o dia inteiro. Meu estômago também não estava bem, mas eu sinceramente não sabia se era o café de dois dias, o pássaro, ou a angústia. Na volta, fiquei com medo de pegar o ônibus 112, então peguei o que demora mais. É bobo, mas no trem eu vi vários urubus rodeando o céu. Pensei no cobrador, na pena da minha garganta e em você. Pensei em como as pessoas mentem sobre o amor ser a salvação. O amor não salva ninguém. Pelo contrário, o nosso amor deve ter piorado a sua depressão. Ás vezes eu penso em como seria a sua vida sem mim, por mais que você me diga que não consegue se imaginar sem mim. Bem, mesmo sem imaginar, eu estou aqui, vivendo sem você, indo pra faculdade, trabalhando nuns freela, cuspindo penas. E você está internado, isolado, incomunicável. 

A verdade é que me sinto paralisada. Recebi vários e-mails com notas de pesar da faculdade. Não conheço ninguém, mas tampouco fiquei indiferente. Pensei na morte de Ian Curtis e que você, que nunca foi das drogas, falava em cocaína só porque sua colega de quarto tinha o consolo dela e você queria um também. Ou talvez você não quisesse ficar bem, eu não sei, é impossível estar dentro da sua cabeça, mas eu ainda posso ver autodestruição em você e para além dela não consigo ver nada, está tudo escuro. Não é culpa sua, afinal.

Foi aí que o pássaro veio. Senti que ia vomitar um dos grandes, então não forcei, só deixei ele sair. Não foi fácil. O bico arranhava minha garganta e eu tossia e espirrava. O pássaro guinchava como se fosse um porco, ou talvez fosse eu. A cabeça se agitava em minha boca até que ela conseguiu pôr o pescoço para fora. As penas faziam cócegas e machucavam a garganta. Eu continuava tossindo e sei lá como eu conseguia respirar. Pensei no cobrador engasgado, roxo, se fundindo com o seu rosto, roxo, engasgado. Me perguntava porque eu não estava lá quando você precisou de mim, porque eu não agi quando o cobrador precisou de alguém. O pássaro pressionava suas asas dentro da minha boca. Eu tentava relaxar a garganta, mas o diafragma se contraía em espasmos. Eu sentia gosto de sangue e bile. Quando a primeira asa saiu, se agitava por toda minha cara. E o pássaro continuava a guinchar, desesperado. Eu estava exausta, com os músculos da barriga doloridos. No chão, devo ter apagado por alguns minutos. Quando acordei, com o rosto empapado de suor, saliva, sangue, bile e lágrimas, vi o urubu agonizando. Ele estava pela metade, a outra eu também vomitei, incompleta, raquítica. Antes dele morrer, pensei que ele podia ter sido nosso filho, fruto do nosso amor.

  
  



End file.
